Christmas Spirit
by Daed Rules The Dead
Summary: With only a handful off students at Hogwarts for Christmas, Albus feels the need to make things interesting.


**Title: Christmas Spirit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or song lyrics.**

_**/.../**_ means they are singing

"..." Is talking

_'...' _Is thoughts

I would like to say that this is my first fanfic, so please don't leave negative reviews.

Also :Animus: means spirit in Latin, contrary to the popular belief that it means animal.

**CS**

Dumbledore surveyed the Great Hall, very few people had stayed this year for the Christmas holidays. In fact only four students had stayed along with the Potions professor and himself.

Another fight had broken out between Draco and Ron. Harry was trying to hold Ron back with much difficulty, as Hermione berated them for fighting.

"Students, please, it's Christmas Eve." Dumbledore announced. To Severus' amazement the four students stopped squabbling and smiled at each other.

"You know you're right. Let's go play in the snow." Hermione suggested. The boys nodded and bolted out of the Great Hall to their own dorms to grab their cloaks.

"I'll be in my quarters if you need me." Severus said before also leaving the Great Hall. Dumbledore smiled. _'Time for some Christmas spirit.'_

"Carmen Ferias Animus." The headmaster whispered calmly, before sipping the last of his tea and leaving.

**CS**

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco had been outside when the felt the slight tingle of Dumbledore's spell. It made them feel, warm and comforted. Ron grinned.

_**/It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday./**_ Ron sung trying to unroot a small evergreen bush.

_**/Not your normal, average, everyday./ **_Harry added, as he cast a severing charm.

_**/Sounds like someone just felled my small evergreen./**_ Snape sang looking out his window._** /Potter, Weasley, why'd you do this to me?/**_ he growled.

_**/The world feels like it's in love early./**_ Hermione chimed. Professor Snape scowled.

_**/Go away, before I harm you bodily./**_ Severus intoned looking at the foursome. Draco smiled.

_**/This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me./**_ The blond sang. Their bushy haired friend dragged the boys away to the Great Hall.

_**/There'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow./**_ she trilled, blasting streamers out of her wand. _**/Hey Ronald, whose that under the miseltoe?/**_

Professor Snape's eyes widened._** /What who me? Would you look at the time, I should go./**_

_**/People seem a little more brotherly./**_ Draco caroled slinging his arm over Harry's shoulder. Harry pulled out a fruitcake.

_**/Here's a special something to you from me./**_ Harry sniggered. Draco's nose crinkled as he threw the gift into the trash behind him. Just then Peeves came floating in.

_**/Even all the trash, on Christmas, it smells so sweetly./**_ he yodelled twirling around. _**/This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me./**_

The four students went to find the Potions Master. They found him and began a chorus of la's.

_**/What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?/**_ He belted, glaring at them. Hermione was non-pulsed and began to tug on his arm.

_**/Step outside, we got something for you to see./**_ Severus' door was decorated with tinsel, ribbons, bells,and holly.

_**/Granger, take this stuff down immediately or you'll have chestnuts roasting and burns in the third degree./**_

_**/Tonight things are as good as they seem to be./**_ Harry, Ron, and Draco chorused, hugging their professor. They then proceeded to drag him back to the Great Hall and show him the Christmas bush.

_**/A star on top will complete all the scenery./ **_They whined. Severus flicked his wand and conjured a silver and gold star.

_**/This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me./**_ Albus crooned as he walked in, looking at Severus expectantly.

_**/This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me./ **_the greasy haired man admitted.

The students smiled and happily talked with the Potions professor and the Headmaster. All too soon Winter Break was over, and the other students returned to the shock of their lives.

Severus Snape was smiling.


End file.
